


Weekend at Jyn's

by TinCanTelephone



Series: From Tumblr, With <3 [33]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Mostly Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light angst about economic inequality, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/pseuds/TinCanTelephone
Summary: Cassian meets Jyn's parents… by spending a long weekend at their summer home in Cape Cod.





	Weekend at Jyn's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/gifts).



> For @thestarbirdfromtheashes for her prompt: Meet the parents rebelcaptain style
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this one hehehe (inspiration linked at the end b/c spoilers)

“So what’d I miss?” Jyn rejoined Cassian on the sofa, feet up on his lap and wet hair dripping down her sweatshirt. 

“Jonathan just gave the guy a lesson on conditioner, and Antoni found months-old stroganoff in the back of the fridge.” He let a hand fall on her ankle, running his fingers over her newly shaved legs. “It rivaled the time we forgot about the remains of your Christmas casserole until Valentine’s Day.” 

“That’s a high bar.”

Cassian reached forward. “Also you got a bunch of texts. I think it’s your dad.” He tossed her her phone from the coffee table.

“Oh yeah.” Jyn scrolled through the unread messages. “It’s that time of year again.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Summer house time?”

“Yep. He’s probably been stalking the weather in Cape Cod all month.”

“Do you know about when you’ll be joining them?” 

She shrugged. “Two-ish weeks from now, I think. For like a four-day weekend. I’m actually done grading all my finals, and Chirrut’s taking Bodhi to the Northeast Cell and DevBio conference, so I’m pretty open.”

“Sounds good.” He licked his lips and looked back at the episode of  _Queer Eye_. Draven was going to a conference around that time as well, and Melshi was going with him to present, having published the latest paper. 

It would probably be a pretty boring time, slacking off in the lab as much as he could get away with and maybe catching up on some reading. He’d have to ask Kay if he was free to hang out that weekend. He started thinking of places they could go with good air conditioning besides the movies (maybe laser tag… again), when Jyn spoke up.

“I was thinking…” She fiddled with her phone, tossing it up and down in perfect 360 flips. “…Maybe you could come with me this year.”

Cassian tried not to outwardly react. He had somewhat complicated feelings on the subject of Jyn’s parents’ summer home. On one hand, it sounded  _incredible–_  a house right on the water with a private, secluded beach and a view of the ocean from every bedroom. On the other… 

“I don’t know if I’m really ‘Cape Cod’ material.”  

She gave him a weird look. “What does that mean?”

“Oh… you know.” Cassian felt uncomfortable. He almost never thought about the kind of family Jyn came from. As long as he’d known her, she clipped coupons and shopped at Ocean State Job Lots, turned down the heat at night in the winter to save on energy, and hang-dried the laundry on wooden racks in their spare room.

“No, come on. What are you talking about?” She propped herself up on her elbows and he felt her legs tense under his hand. 

He shrugged. “I just don’t know much about that kind of… culture.” Plus, he’d stick out like a sore thumb in whatever rich, white suburb the house was located in. 

Jyn scoffed and slumped backwards again. “So you’ll learn that it’s stupid. Just remember, WASPs are always more afraid of you than you are of them.”

He laughed. “I suppose.”

She sat up all the way and leaned in close, pressed a kiss to his neck and rested her chin on her shoulder. “Does that mean you’ll come?”

He sighed, then turned his head and kissed her, long and slow enough to taste the toothpaste in her mouth. 

She leaned into it and shifted forward onto his lap, sliding her arms around his ribs so their chests were pressed together. “Is that a yes?”

 He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed. “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

Three weeks later and two hours into the four-and-a-half hour drive, Cassian took out his phone and turned down  _Freakonomics_. 

“Okay, since this is the first time I’ll be meeting your parents, I just have a couple questions.” 

Jyn scoffed, eyes on the road as she navigated the interchange from the Merritt Parkway to I-95. “Don’t worry about that, Cass. They’ll love you.”

“Come on, you can’t ask me to go into this completely unprepared.” He’d be staying in their  _house_  for God’s sake. 

“Fine.” Jyn craned her neck as she merged onto the highway. “Fuck! Why does everyone in Connecticut drive a million miles an hour?”

“You’re saying there are better drivers in New Jersey?”

Jyn grumbled. “At least back home people use their fucking turn signals.” Then she cursed and braked as a Honda with Garden State plates cut them off. 

“You were saying?”

“Shut up.” Jyn honked the horn and changed lanes to pass the car rather aggressively for his taste. “Anyway, my dad’s favorite conversation topics are astronomy, the health benefits of cross-country skiing, and European politics.”

Cassian nodded and began making notes on his phone.

“All of which you’re going to want to avoid unless you want to be treated to a three-hour lecture.”

“Oh, uh, okay.”

“The same goes for my mom about geology, beach combing, and American politics.”

“Got it.”

“Seriously, do  _not_  mention the president around her, she has way too much to say about it.”

“Roger that.”

“They’ll definitely interrogate you about work, and not like normal people– it’ll be like your fucking thesis committee.” 

“Are you being serious?” Not for the first time, Cassian wondered whether it was a good idea for him to meet Jyn’s parents by spending a long weekend at their summer house. 

“Not really. But kind of.” She waved a hand. “Like I said, don’t worry about it. You’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Really?” 

“Really.” She glanced over and flashed a grin. “If you’re good enough for me, you’re good enough for them.”

“Okay.” That made him feel a little better. 

“Speaking of which,” she said. “We are going to share a room, and my dad will  _definitely_  make a joke about it.” 

“Great,” Cassian muttered. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting. On one hand, they lived together, so it would be weird for them to go someplace and not share a room. On the other, it also felt weird to think about sharing a room with Jyn at her parents’ house. 

“Don’t let it freak you out, he just thinks he’s funny.”

“I won’t.” Fuck, his face was already getting red. 

“Trust me.” She reached across the gearshift and grabbed his hand. “It’s all going to be okay.” 

He took a breath and wrapped their fingers together. He trusted her. It was all going to work out. 

 

The dread started set in again when they turned into the driveway and Cassian couldn’t even see the house, trying to peer around the trees as the car crunched over the driveway paved with crushed white seashells. 

The air smelled like salt when they stepped outside, and Jyn pulled the elastic out of her hair as wind blew in from the ocean. 

“Feels great, doesn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” Honestly, Cassian was more focused on the house, looming above him in all its pristine, pale-blue and white trim glory, complete with a wrap-around porch. 

Jyn came around with their bags and took his hand. “Don’t worry about it, they’re going to love you.” 

“I know.” He hitched his duffel bag over his shoulder and took a breath.

“Speaking of which…” Jyn grinned as two people he presumed were her parents threw open the screen door and came out to meet them.

They greeted Jyn first, with hugs and,  _It’s so good to see you_ ’s, before the woman turned to Cassian. 

“And you must be Cassian.”

He held out his hand. “Mrs. Erso.”

She laughed. “Goodness, call me Lyra. This is my husband, Galen, and we’re just  _so_  happy to have you here.”

“Our Jyn has never brought a young man up here before,” Galen said as they walked back to the house. 

“Really.” Cassian wasn’t sure what was being implied, but he didn’t have a chance to think about it before they were inside and Lyra began a tour of the house. 

It was cozier on the inside than he expected, and not quite furnished in the cold, immaculate way he had imagined. Of course, every inch was spotless, but it also looked lived in. He noticed a half-finished game of cribbage set up by a window off the dining room, and there was a comfortable level of clutter on the coffee and side tables. 

“We’ve had Jyn’s old room prepared for the two of you,” Lyra said as she led them upstairs. “Please make yourself at home, and if you need anything at all, just ask.”

Then the Ersos seemed to disappear and Jyn showed him into her room. The walls were a darker blue-grey than the rest of the house, and it definitely felt like  _Jyn’s_ , with a forrest green bedspread, an overflowing bookshelf, and posters of constellations on the walls. 

“That’s the bathroom,” Jyn indicated a door to her left, “and  _this_  is the balcony.” She pulled back a curtain and revealed a set of French doors. They opened onto a small balcony, barely big enough for a few chairs, but Cassian’s eyes widened as he took in the view. 

Directly beneath them was a sizable porch with a table, deck chairs, and a grill, but beyond a perfectly manicured lawn was a low, uneven rock wall that outlined a small, private beach. 

Jyn leaned into the wind and held out her hands. “Come on.”

Cassian swallowed and followed her, wrapping his arms around her as he took in the view. She leaned back into his chest and rubbed his forearms. 

“What do you think?” she said softly, almost self-consciously. 

“It’s beautiful,” he said. “I’ve never seen anything like it.” He hadn’t, and not so long ago he never thought he would. It seemed almost an unspeakable luxury. 

She turned around in his arms and smiled up at him. “I’m really glad you could make it.” 

He pushed his discomfort aside and dipped down to kiss her. “Me, too. Thanks for inviting me.” 

She held him tighter. “Thanks for being here.”

He kissed her again. “Always.”

 

They ate out on the back porch that night, grilled salmon Lyra made herself, cooked over hot charcoal. He managed to relax, for the most part, and make small talk over the dull sound of crashing waves from the beach. 

They stayed out until after the sun went down, and the sounds of crickets and cicadas could be heard from the bushes. Jyn and Galen ventured out in the yard with glass jars and caught a handful of lightning bugs each, but eventually everyone got tired of slapping mosquitos and they went inside to do the dishes. 

He offered to help at first, but Galen shooed both of them out of the kitchen with a dishtowel (and a not-so-subtle wink) and they were free to go upstairs and collapse into bed.

The sheets were crisp and perhaps the the softest he’d ever felt, and Jyn’s bed was big enough for them to spread out, with two pillows each. But that still felt wrong to him, and he let out a quiet breath of relief as Jyn curled into him anyway, and fell asleep quickly

 

* * *

 

The next two days became a blur of beaches, seafood, and white linen as the Ersos seemed determined to give Cassian the complete Cape Cod Experience. He did his best to let himself get lost in it, and just enjoy the wonderful opportunity and their generosity. Lyra never allowed him to so much as reach for his wallet, unless it was to present his ID when she was ordering cocktails. 

Because whenever he had a moment to himself and began to take a step back, he felt uncomfortable and out of place. Everything about him– the way he looked, dressed, and acted– screamed that he didn’t belong, which made him self-conscious but also strangely proud. He didn’t really  _want_  to belong here, it would feel wrong. Not when so many people where he grew up were struggling. 

He took a lot of pictures, but hesitated to post them to social media, afraid his cousins would make tasteless comments about abandoning them at the bottom, or worse, gold digging. 

And he never wanted Jyn to think that. No matter how differently they grew up, he still knew they had much more in common at heart, and that he loved her completely, for everything that she was. 

He held her tighter almost unconsciously as those thoughts invaded his head on his third night at the Erso’s, his eyes stubbornly open and staring at the French doors that led onto the balcony. Lyra apparently wasn’t one to abuse the A/C, for which Cassian was mostly grateful, but it meant that the house could get sticky at night, so Jyn had cracked the door to let in some air. 

As he watched, a gentle breeze blew in from the water, rustling the curtains and creating a stripe of moonlight on the floor. Jyn stirred and turned around.

“Still awake?” she said.

“Yeah.” He yawned and tried to pretend he was more tired than he was. “Getting there.” 

But he couldn’t fool her.

Her eyes blinked wider open and she put a hand on his jaw. “Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you?”

_Yes_. He opened his mouth, but hesitated, not sure how to put it all into words. “It’s hard to explain.” More than anything, he didn’t want to sound ungrateful for everything her family had given him this weekend. 

She bit her lip. “I get it.”

“You do?”

“It’s very… different,” she said. 

How did she always understand exactly what he was thinking? “Yeah,” he said. “I’m not always sure how to feel about it.”

She nodded, eyes dropping from his face. “Me neither.” She pulled slightly away, shoulders curling in. “I mean, I try to remember how lucky I am. And never take anything for granted.” 

He leaned forward to kiss her. He never meant to make her feel self-conscious. “I know you do.”

But her eyes stayed down. “I’m sorry if you feel uncomfortable. I’ve just always wanted to share this with someone.” She licked her lips. “With you.” 

He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her. “I’m not uncomfortable. And I’m so, so happy that you brought me here. I’ve had such a good time, truly.” 

He had a sudden, sad image of Jyn alone here, in a bed that was too big and a view with no one to share it with. She was introverted, but to be here year after year with no one but her parents must’ve been hard. 

The wind blew the french doors a bit wider open, expanding the sliver of moonlight. He still felt wide awake, and it looked like Jyn did too.

“Hey,” he said. 

She turned her head suddenly, as if surprised he was still awake. 

“What’s something you’ve always wanted to do with someone while you’re up here?”

“Cass, you don’t have to–”

“Please. I really want to know.”

“You won’t be into it.”

“You don’t know that.” He was up for almost anything when it came to her. She made him feel braver, freer. (Happier.)

She narrowed her eyes. “No backing out. Promise.”

“I promise.” 

She glanced at the clock, then pushed the duvet back and held out her hand. “Come with me.”

 

Backpack thrown over her shoulders, Jyn led him outside. It was warm and muggy even at night, air sticking to their skin as they ran down to the beach. He paused when they reached the water, thinking this was their final destination, but instead she turned left and started climbing over the rocks that marked the edge of the Erso’s property. 

“It’s fine,” she said. “The next beach doesn’t start for a while, and the owners don’t usually show up until later this month, anyway.”

He nodded and followed her, careful not to scrape his shins or his heels on the barnacles dotting the surface of the rocks, or slip on the wet patches of seaweed that swayed under the surface of high tide. 

Finally, she stopped. “I wanted to show you this.”

Cassian found steady footing and looked up. Jyn hadn’t brought flashlights, but the night was clear and the moon so bright they didn’t need them. They stood at the edge of a cove formed by a nearly complete circle of rocks, the water lapping gently at their toes. 

“It’s only filled at peak high tide,” she said, reaching down for the velcro on her sandals. “And it’s so quiet and secluded there’s something I always wanted to do here.”

Cassian’s heart started pounding as he realized what she meant. He watched as she took off her shoes, then put them aside and stripped off her shirt and sports bra. Her shorts and underwear soon joined them and with a wolfish grin over her shoulder, she jumped in. 

He heard her gasp as her chest hit the water, and even though it couldn’t be that deep she let her head dip under, hair fanning out in a halo around her scalp. She came up a second later, blinking water out of her eyes and breathing hard. 

“Come in, Cassian.” She held out her hand. 

“Okay.” His pulse jumped in his throat as he slid out of his sandals, then his shirt. He paused for a second with his hands on his waistband, already feeling self-conscious and exposed standing on the rocks in the open air. 

Jyn stepped closer. “I promise there’s no one around, and I’ve got towels in my bag for after.”

Cassian took a deep breath and pushed down his shorts, then as fast as he could jumped into the water. Farther than he meant to, practically landing in Jyn’s arms. 

She squealed and fell back and her head went under again, but before he could apologize she pushed his shoulders down to dunk him. Thus began a brief underwater wrestling match that only ended when he kissed her, long and slow and with his tongue darting in and out, pressing her as close to his body as he could to ward off the chill of the water. 

She moaned into his mouth and leaned into it for a while, but when they broke away for air splashed him right in the face. “No fair!”

He spluttered and blew water out his nose. “Is so!”

Jyn leaned back to kick her feet out and splash him more thoroughly, but he lunged for her ankles and she shrieked and swam away. He gave chase, and although she was the stronger swimmer he pushed strategically off rocks until he almost caught up. 

Then she stopped and he dove headlong into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and yelling, “Gotcha–”

“ _Shh!_ ” she hissed and pulled his arm down, close next to her and low in the water, so only their heads were above the surface. “We have to go.” She started pulling him towards the open water outside the cove. 

“What? Why?” He glanced backwards at their clothes and her backpack, in the shadows between a few rocks where they’d undressed. “I thought you said the owners–”

“It’s not them,” she said, pulling harder. “Let’s go.”

“But–”  _Our clothes_. 

“Don’t worry about that.” They reached the mouth of the cove and Cassian pitched backwards at the sudden strength of the waves. Jyn gripped his forearm harder. “Watch the current.”

“Where are we going?” he whispered, heart in his throat at the possibilities. Was it the cops? The neighborhood watch? Horny teenagers with the same idea?

Then he heard a familiar laugh and froze. 

“Was that–?”

“Come  _on_.” Jyn pulled harder, staying low to the water and close to the rocks, moving back in the direction from which they came. 

And Cassian looked back, even though he knew he shouldn’t, knew it was a bad idea. But he had to, because he just couldn’t believe the coincidence. 

He regretted it instantly, eyes wide as he caught a glimpse of the pale expanse of Galen’s bare back. He froze in mortified horror, and only snapped out of it when Jyn gave his arm a particularly persistent tug. They resumed moving quickly ( _quietly_ ) back towards the house. 

Eventually, they reached the Erso’s beach and had to get out of the water, then held hands as they dashed naked across the lawn. The wind wicked heat away from Cassian’s skin and goosebumps rose along his stomach and shoulders, but the adrenaline kept him from feeling the cold. 

Shivering and their skin tacky from the salt, they tapped the sand off their feet and made a beeline for Jyn’s en suite, where she turned the shower on hot and they huddled under the spray.

Neither of them spoke for a couple minutes, and Cassian briefly wondered who would speak first.

Then Jyn clutched at her hair and groaned. “Oh my God.” 

“Well, that was–”

“Oh my  _God_.”

“–Certainly an experience,” he finished, wondering how long he could stay calm about this, and whether he’d be able to look Galen or Lyra in the eyes tomorrow. 

“Oh my  _God!_ ” Jyn said a third time, looking for something to do with her hands before angrily grabbing the shampoo and rubbing some into her scalp. “I can’t believe that just happened!”

“I almost saw your dad naked,” he confessed.

“You almost saw my dad  _naked!_ ” She tugged violently at a knot in her hair. 

“I didn’t, though,” he said, gently rubbing the tangle smooth. 

“I can’t even imagine if–” She shuddered. “That was almost  _insane_.” 

He gave a slightly hysterical laugh. “ _Almost_?” 

“Okay, that was  _totally_  insane.” She washed the suds out of her hair. “I didn’t even know they  _did_  that.”

“I mean… we did.” And while most of him was still freaking out, the incident was strangely comforting. Knowing Jyn’s parents had some of the same wild tastes as they did made everything feel far less alien, somehow. 

“But they’re  _my parents,_ ” she whined. “And  _old_.” 

Cassian reached for a few towels and turned off the water. “It’s certainly a testament to their… sense of adventure.”

She snorted as they rubbed themselves down, then pulled on fresh sleep clothes and dove under the covers, towels under their heads so the pillows didn’t get wet. 

“What about our clothes?” he said once they were cuddled together. 

“We’ll sneak away and get them tomorrow.” She tucked her chin closer into his collarbone. “And then we will never speak of this again.” 

Never had he agreed with her more. “Deal.” 

He was pretty convinced they hadn’t been seen, and that their clothes had been hidden in the dark where they left them. So he held out hope that it would remain his and Jyn’s little secret until they died. 

Although at breakfast the next morning, he almost dropped his fork when he thought he saw Lyra wink at him across the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](https://cats-and-metersticks.tumblr.com/post/183146114470/meet-the-parents-rebelcaptain-style-jyn-brings)
> 
> The idea was inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKKk65uRO10&feature=youtu.be&t=208) lol 
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr- I'm [cats-and-metersticks](https://cats-and-metersticks.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
